Your Beautiful
by xXxHakaruxXx
Summary: After a tragic accident when Hakaru and Sesshoumaru battle Naraku, a shocking twist happens, what will happen next..? some OC's.
1. Chapter 1 the Demon Lord

I sighed heavily as I watched Kagome cuddle Inuyasha " Why does Inuyasha love humans??" I thought " I'm going to bathe " I said and started towards the springs " I'll come with you" said Sango and she walked with me, she saw the sad look on my face " what's wrong Hakaru?" she asked but she knew, I sighed, she looked at me with worried eyes " I know you like him. Inuyasha " she said and I looked at her, and started to undress, I dipped my toes into the water and walked in I sighed in relief and sat down to relax, Sango joined me " Sango are you going to Marry Miroku ?" I asked with a smile, she blushed " If he asked me then yes " she replied, I grinned.

Kagome smiled and looked into Inuyasha's eyes and hugged him tight, he smiled and hugged her back " Inuyasha what are we going to do when we find all the shards?" asked Kagome, and he thought for a minute " Make you a half demon ' he said and kissed her passionately, Miroku cut in " Ahem Inuyasha can I speak with you in private??" he asked and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him " What is it Miroku?" he asked with a puzzled look " What about Hakaru??" he said, Inuyasha looked at him " What about her??" Miroku have him a stern look " Don't you care about her?!" he yelled and Kagome looked at them suspiciously " Not really " Inuyasha replied, and walked back to Kagome.

Hakaru stepped out of the springs and got dressed " Sango are you coming?" I asked " Im going to relax a little while more " she said " Ok" I said and walked off towards the others, suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes, I walked cautiously towards the noise, I walked further into the forest and something touched my fox ear and whispered " Hello Hakaru ".

A shrill Cry pierced the air " what was that?!" said Inuyasha " HAKARU!!!!" he heard a voice scream " that sounded like Sango ' said Kagome, they ran towards the trees and looked up, thee was Naraku! Flying away with Hakaru " uh HAKARU!" Inuyasha yelled and he leaped into the air " Naraku you bastard! Let her go !" he growled , he chuckled evilly and flew away " HAKARU!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled " Inuyasha its okay" said Kagome " besides she was hardly any help anyway " she said and everyone looked shocked at her.

" Naraku! What do you want with me?!" I said angrily " I need you to bear me a child " he said " Ill nev—" he cut her off ' I understand I'm the only one who knows you have spiritual powers and can see the shards " he said , I looked at him sadly " Ill use you to find more shards " he said " then you'll bear my child " he said evilly " Ill Never!" I said, he walked towards me, I was ready to unsheath m sword, and suddenly in a matter of seconds Naraku was dead and there stood the Demon Lord of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2 Trust

" Girl come with me " he said and grabbed my arm, I watched stunned as we flew into the air, I gripped tightly to his waist " Do not worry I shall not drop you, I merely need to keep you safe " he said, " I could trust him " I thought and loosened my grip he looked at me curiously " are you a half breed?" he asked I nodded, he looked at my ears " what race??" he asked curiously, I looked at him " Fox " I said, he went wide eyed " this girl has spiritual powers I wonder if my foolish brother knows" he thoughts " she's always with them but he seems to care more for that mortal girl than this girl" he thought

" DAMMIT!!" he growled " NARAKU THAT'S BASTARD!" he yelled and took out his tetsuiga " Inuyasha calm down! you hardly cared about her anyway! " said Kagome yelled, he looked at her angrily, and walked away, " SIT!" Kagome yelled, everyone heard a huge thud at the springs " GYEAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Inuyasha

I looked across the trees to see a beautiful castle " is that your castle?" I asked, he nodded " Its so beautiful " I said, he looked at me , then put me on the ground " You shall stay here till my brother finally comes to his senses and can protect you, so for now you will play with my charge " I looked at him curiously " charge?" I thought, a little girl came outside " Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said and ran to him, and I watched the cute little girl in curiosity " Rin this is your new play mate ' he said and with that he walked away " Hello " she said " want to play??" she asked " she's so cute!" I thought and we were going to go play in the field but Sesshoumaru grabbed y shoulder " your going to have to stay inside its getting late " he said and grabbed me inside and Rin followed " Rin behave yourself while I'm gone " he said and left.

" Inuyasha it will be alright just calm down " said Miroku, Inuyasha sniffed the air ' Sesshoumaru?" he said, The Demon Lord landed before them " Little brother I have your friend she'll be safe with me " he said, Inuyasha blood started to Serge " Sesshoumaru! What are you going to do with her?!" he growled, Sesshoumaru stared at him with no emotion " Calm yourself I'm keeping her away from Naraku he intends to use her to bear a child " he said and Kagome an Sango looked shocked " you cant protect her anyway " said Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha growled


	3. Feelings

"Dammit Sesshoumaru I can protect anyone I please!" Inuyasha snarled and lunged for him. Sesshoumaru dodged the attack effortlessly; he unsheathed Sounga and stabbed Inuyasha in the chest, "GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled in pain, "Inuyasha!" Yelled Miroku. Kagome stood watching Inuyasha who was kneeling holding his wound.

Sesshy's POV

"Inuyasha! Don't move Let me help you" The mortal girl walked over to him and tried to help him up. He pushed her away and stood up, I started to walk towards them, and I stopped.

"_His aura it's changed…"_ I studied his face his eyes were red and his teeth had grown longer. _"I have to kill him fast!" _I ran beside him and swung my sword, he was gone, I could sense someone behind me, and Pain surged through my body, which went numb. I stifled a groan of pain, and flew off.

Author's POV

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome screamed, His fell to the ground. "Wha-what happened?" Inuyasha asked, "Inuyasha I cant believe you! I thought you loved me? Why are you trying to fall In-love with _her_!" Kagome questioned angrily, "I what?" Inuyasha asked and She screamed and stomped off, Sango followed. _"I... do I really love her…?"_ Inuyasha thought to himself, "Inuyasha do you care about _her_??? Like really care about _her_? _Hakaru_" asked Miroku, "No!" he answered, _"Demo… I do."_ He thought desperately.

Sesshoumaru walked in, I looked at him. He was holding his side "What happened???" I asked worriedly, "Nothing" he replied. "It is something let me see!" I reached for his arm, he grabbed mine and squeezed it tightly I winced, he pushed me up against the wall, "Don't touch me," he growled. _"What happened to him?"_ the thought echoed through my mind, "Please I can help you" I whispered gently as I looked at him with worry and trust in my eyes, his grip loosened, "Fine do as you wish come with me to bandage my wound" he led me to a empty room. I laid down a mat and told him to sit, I started to undress him, he moved away uneasy, "Its all right you can undress yourself" I said he removed his kimono. I put my hands a few inches away from his wound and concentrated my powers, my hands glowed at bright pink it started to heal, "There but you'll still have to get it bandaged" I told him.

Sesshy's POV

I moved away from her touch, "Its OK I'm not going to hurt you" she reassured me. I looked at her coldly, she started to bandage my chest, I watched her as my senses started to calm. I noticed she was looking at my chest, her hands were shaking, "Do you know how to wield a sword???" I asked her, she looked up at me a little embarrassed, "No, but I can use a bow and arrow" she said proudly, I sighed. _"I'll have to teach her if Naraku_ _might attack"_ I thought and looked at her expressionless, "I'll teach you." I said, she looked at me surprised. "Alright" she said and smiled, "its done" she announced, I dressed quickly and left the room, _"Why am I training her? Rin seems to be fond of her_ _after one day…"_ I thought.

Author's POV

I looked at the kit of clothes and needles,_ "Why do I feel this way about him… am I falling in love with Lord Sesshoumaru?"_ My eyes widened at this thought, I started to cry. "Hakaru What wrong?" asked Rin, I swirled around and wiped my eyes quickly "Rin its nothing shouldn't you be in bed???" I asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru said I should come see if you're all right," she stated. I went to lie down to fell asleep.

--- Please Review!


	4. Hide&Seek leads to anger

I woke up the next morning to someone jumping on my bed. I reached out and grabbed my _akebono_ fang, unsheathed it and put it to the intruder's neck. It was Rin, "Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" I asked, "Hai!" she said cheerfully, "Lord Sesshoumaru wants to start training" she announced, I got up and walked to his dojo, "Sesshoumaru um you wanted to start training?" I asked, "Hakaru come in," he ordered. I reluctantly followed his orders; he examined my sword, "Is this a fang?" he asked coldly, "Y-yes it's the only thing I have from my father and mother," I stated, "Unsheathe it and attack me," he commanded.

Sesshy's POV

She did as I told her, she lunged toward me as I started to pull out my Sounga, "_Her sword_ _is medium_ _size as big as Sounga."_ I examined her fang, and dodged it swiftly, _"She's fast but_ _doesn't wield it properly"_ I dodged again and again. "Your not wielding it properly" I scolded, she looked at how I held it and did the same. I smirked at this, _"She's_ _learning fast, she can handle the weight of the fang but not the power…"_ I noted in my mind, I stopped "You'll have to work on how much power you use when you swing your fang" I announced, "R-really?" she questioned with a puzzled face, I nodded slight and told her to attack the hug rock near the spring, she let out only a fraction of the power which was held within the fang and herself, _"I'll have to show her its power"_.

Author's POV

"Inuyasha shouldn't we be looking for the shards or Naraku's whereabouts?" questioned Sango, "no I'm looking for Hakaru's whereabouts!" he scoffed, he sniffed the air and his left ear twitched, "Were close" he said with a smirk, he ran on ahead, "_I'm going to find_ _you Hakaru! I love you more than anyone,"_ I thought.

"Rin we can go outside the castle walls and play hide and seek would you like that?" I asked, "Hai!" she said excitedly, "Don't go too far" ordered Sesshoumaru, he put his hand on my shoulder, "Your training has gotten better so now you can protect yourself" he announced, "But what about hand to hand defense?" I asked, "I'll teach you that tomorrow the level of a hanyou" he announced, I nodded.

------ **45 minutes later **-------

"Rin ready or not here I come!" I yelled into the bushes. I walked forward sniffing the air for the girl's scent, _"I've gotten used to her scent but Sesshoumaru's is the one I know the most"_ I thought fondly, I looked around, suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Hakaru" someone whispered, my eyes widened.

Sesshy's POV

I heard a shrill cry, _"Its her!"_ my eyes widened, "Jaken watch the house!" I ran off into the direction I heard it from. _"Something's happened I can feel it, hold on Hakaru!"_ I grabbed my Sounga and put it to the suspect's neck, "State your business here!" I ordered, I looked to see my half-breed brother's friends appear. I saw Hakaru huddled near a tree, I went over and kneeled beside her, "Hakaru are you alright??" asked Rin, I touched her shoulder she was shaking, I grew angry "Brother what did you do to her??" I asked menacingly, he took a step back, I stood up and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him in the air, "Nothing" he yelled, he saw my eyes were red, and glazed over. I stabbed him through the chest, "Just like old times" I whispered evilly, he fell to the ground, I picked up Hakaru bridal style, "Rin come" I ordered, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said cheerfully, and we walked home. I took her to her room and ordered Rin to go to bed, I put her on the bed, "Sesshoumaru…" she mumbled, I looked at her fondly, she held onto my kimono sleeve, and so I lay with her thinking about how she been here these 3 weeks, _"Have I grown feeling towards her??? I shall never let tem especially her out of my site_ _again, I'll never leave them unattended again!"_ I thought, I looked at her shoulder she had gashes on her left shoulder, _"Damn that bastard!"_ I thought angrily my eyes went red , "Sesshoumaru never… never leave me" she whispered as she cuddled close to me, I wrapped my arms around her protectively and fell asleep.


	5. Training mixed with a kiss

I awoke in Sesshoumaru's arms. I looked up at his peaceful face, _"It seems your only_ _peaceful in your thoughts and dreams"_ I leaned upward and kissed his cheek softly, "Sesshoumaru…" he woke up, "What is it???" he asked, "Um. Training" I questioned, "Right" he said and let go of me. "Shall we go?" he asked, "Hai" I said as we started to get up, we ate quietly an went to the dojo, "Lunge at me again!" He ordered, I threw a punch, he blocked it.

Sesshy's POV

"_Hm, she's becoming… better"_ I thought, I blocked her kick easily, "You have to put more power or you'll never defeat Naraku" I stated, "Hai" she replied, she punched me with her left hand, I looked wide eyed it was unexpected. I fell backward, _"She IS better"_

I did a flip backwards and landed on my feet, I skidded to a stop, "That was… powerful for a half-breed" I stated bluntly. "Thanks!" she said happily and I looked at her emotionless.

Author's POV

I looked at him happily, _"Why doesn't he ever smile or… laugh?"_ I thought to myself.

I looked at my _akebono _fang eagerly, _"Father even though I never new you, I will make_ _you proud"_ I thought angrily, "Even though I'm a half-breed I wont back down like… Inuyasha" I said to him dramatically, "Hakaru, your one of the strongest half-hanyou I've known so far." He stated. I blushed, _"Was it a compliment???"_ I thought, _"Why am I_ _blushing!"_ I touched my right cheek, I looked up to see Sesshoumaru I his battling stance, I held my fang in two hands and lunged towards him.

--------------- 1 hours 30 minutes later---------------------

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru yelled, I looked at him surprised, I looked at my kimono which was full of cuts, I touched my head, "Your too weak to walk anywhere" Sesshoumaru said as he picked me up bridal style. "Se- Sesshoumaru" I blushed madly as we walked through the garden, _"What's this feeling? Is it… love?"_ I thought as I held my necklace to my chest. "Is something wrong???" Sesshoumaru asked, "Uh… Nothing! Its nothing" I stammered, he smiled softly. I looked at him wide eyed, "The great Lord Sesshoumaru is smiling??" I asked him, he looked down at me shocked that I noticed, "Ano… everyone can smile once in a while" he stated. I smiled up at him, "Sesshoumaru have you ever been… in love?" I asked him, He looked at me surprised, "No." he said, "Is your wound Ok?" I asked him.

Sesshy's POV

I could see the worry in her eyes. "Lets find out" I said, I walked down the hall with the half-breed in my hands. I sat down and let my kimono slide off my shoulders, I looked at her blankly, and I could see she was blushing at me well toned and muscular chest. "What is it?" I asked her, "Nothing!" she yelled, "I mean nothing…" she whispered, I put my finger to her chin and kissed her softly, _"I want her to be… with me" _I thought greedily, I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her into my lap. She deepened the kiss, I smirked into it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tight.

Author's POV

"_What am I doing???"_ I thought wildly, _"Am I just going with it? Or do I love him?"_ I thought frantically, I pulled his head down and roughened the kiss, _"I don't deserve him!"_ I pulled away, "Is something wrong??" he asked a little hurt by my action, "No its nothing I just… don't deserve you…" I whispered the last three words. I examined his wound, "its healing nicely" I stated, "I'm going to bed" I said as I walked to my door and slid it open, I looked back at Sesshoumaru who was looking through the doorway, I closed my door and plunged into darkness. {Sleep}

I hope you liked this chapter please review!.


	6. Is this love, or what?

I lay in bed thinking about last night_. "Why did he kiss me???"_ I thought as I remembered how I felt, I touched my lips and _"Do I really have feelings for him?"_ I thought frantically, I heard a knock at my door "C-come in" I called.

Sesshy's POV

I stepped into the room, "Hakaru how are you feeling today???" I asked her, "F-fine " she replied. I sat down on the side of her bed, "I'm sorry for what happened last night I was being…" I looked up, "Hmm, what's the right word???"I thought aloud, "I was… not myself" I said in a satisfied tone. "I-its all right I think it was… nice," She said as she smiled up at me and I blushed lightly.

Author's POV

He cleared his throat, "Well I shall be outside if you need me, Good Night so to speak" he said as he slid the door closed, I lied in bed wondering if I should go see him. I sat up, _"I will go see him!"_ I thought confidently, I walked to my door and stopped abruptly, I took a deep breath and walked down the hall, I slid open the back door to the garden to see Sesshoumaru in the hot spring. I blushed lightly at his muscular well-toned skin, I watched as he stood up, "Who's there?" he asked, I gasped and ran down the hall. I turned the corner and slid down on the floor, "_How can I be such a baka watching a man_ _bathe, especially_ _him_" I thought stupidly. I looked around the corner and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway looking toward me; he was wearing a robe around his waist, still showing his _trail_. I blushed deeply and got up, I walked down the hall towards him, "Sesshoumaru, I-is something wrong?" I asked shyly, He looked down at me, "I thought someone was… watching me," He said suspiciously. I looked at him a little scared, "I-it was me. I was coming to see you." I said stupidly, he smiled lightly.

"Well then its all right I thought it must've been an intruder" he stated, I looked at his muscular chest. I blushed softly and he smirked and put a hand on his hip, I looked up at him shocked that he knew I was gawking at his muscular ness. He took a deep breath, "Would you like to join me?" he asked in a casual tone, I blushed a deep red and stuttered "I well I um. I---" He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the hot water, I gulped. He smiled warmly, "Are you going to wear your loin clothe?" he asked, I looked up at him a little stunned at his question, "No. I wont" I stated as I started to undress, he stepped in and sat down waiting for me. I took a deep breath and stepped in, I sat across from him, and I looked at my exposed body, "_At least its covered by the steamy mist_." I thought thankfully, suddenly I felt hot breathe on my skin. I shot my head up and saw Sesshoumaru's face was only inches away, I gasped, "Sesshoumaru" I whispered, he cupped my chin and kissed me passionately, I kissed him back with as much passion as he did. I pulled away and jumped out of the water, "Hakaru!" he yelled, and I grabbed my clothes and ran down the hall to my room, "_I love Inuyasha!_" I thought frantically, "Don't I?" I asked myself aloud. I lied in bed letting the cool airbrush against my skin.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I swung my sword vigorously; I stabbed a tree forcefully, _"Damn! I don't know what to_ _do, do I really love her?"_ I asked myself thoughtfully, I smiled at this thought, and I sheathed my sword and slowly walked down the hall. I opened her door, _"Why do I watch her as_ _she sleeps?"_ I murmured to myself. I caressed her cheek softly and kissed her lightly, "Se-Sesshoumaru" she whispered and I looked at her a little surprised. I lied beside her and whispered softly in her ear, "I will always love you, even if you love my little brother" I walked back to the doorway and took one last look at her, she smiled lightly and a tear fell from her eye.

Author's POV

"_Did I hear a voice? But who's" _I asked myself, suddenly a face appeared before me, _"Sesshoumaru?" _he cupped my face, I gasped lightly and close my eyes. _**" I will always**_ _**love you, even if you love my little brother"**_ I shot up, _"Who said this to me? Why"_ I looked towards my door, was it Sesshoumaru. I walked through the hallway to his room, I slid the door open, "Who is it?" he asked, I breathed in "I couldn't sleep" I stated as I stood in the doorway. I looked at him and put my index to my lips shyly, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked him, he looked at me a little shocked and nodded. I lay in his arms wondering if he felt the same way I did, "I love you" I whispered as I fell asleep on his muscular chest.


	7. The last stand

I knew I was going to die. I clutched his shirt tighter, was this really the end?

How long would it take for him to find out, "Sesshoumaru, I think we should go right, to defeat. Naraku." I stated, he nodded as I grabbed my sword we set off towards the castle; something came flying towards us, a sacred arrow. It hit Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He grimaced, "are you okay?" I asked shyly, he nodded. I breathed in and jumped from his tail, I drew my sword as I stabbed one of Naraku's minions, I ran toward the castle holding my sword tightly, another sacred arrow shot towards me, I moved swiftly seconds before it hit my feet, "shit." I cursed mentally.

I smashed through the wall,

"Hakaru, how are you?"

"Naraku don't try to be friendly, where's the jewel shard?"

He chuckled.

"Shut up, I can see it's around your neck."

He stood slowly, and opened his crimson red eyes.

"Hakaru, hm you have sacred powers."

"W-what are you talking about!?"

He moved towards me,

"Don't try and hide it."

I shook my head.

"Do it."

I shook my head again.

Sesshoumaru came through the door. I looked at him,

"Run, Sesshoumaru" I yelled turning towards him as I stabbed myself.

Before I left this world I saw his face, horrified.

Then. Everything went black.

Thanks for reading.

[really screwed up ending. I was bored. ^^]


	8. Just a dream

**i didn't think i should end it there, so i'm going to make a few more chapters.**

8: Just a dream.

i shot up out of bed, "what.. the hell was that?!" i shrieked holding my face. My sister slapped my head, "shut up would you?'

"make me."

"what..?"

"nothing."

i laid back down and grumbled, bitch..

"why did i have a dream of the hottest grade 9? [he's 19 but even though he's really smart he failed acouple of times to be with his girlfriend, who's my age. her names rin.]

i sighed to myself and closed my eyes, "get up.. get up.." someone started to shake me.

"GET UP!!!" screamed kagome, i swatted her away. She sighed, "i come here to pick you up in the morning 'cause i'm your sister's friend.. so get up." she shook me. i sat up and glared at her, i hopped off the top bunk, "why do you care about school so much, 'cause kouga right?" i asked teasely.

"shut up, he's not my boyfrend."

"suure."

"i'm serious.."

"whatever.."

i walked off to the bathroom, i shoved my tooth brush in my mouth, _"being 14 sucks ass.." _i thought miserably. I slipped on my jacket,grabbed my bag and shoved my feet into my runner, "i'm leaving.." i yelled to everyone in the house. [they're all asleep.] i sighed and closed the door, i went to the bus stop and looked at the sky, "are you going on or not?" asked a grouchy old woman who lived across from me, |Uh.. yeah." i said dumbfoundedly. She pushed me forward, i bumped into someone, i immediately knew who it was by the hair, "i'm sorry!" i squeeked, he turned around, i looked into his golden eyes, no one at our school thought it was wrong for him and rin to go out, but did. We made eye contact, "you're one of the girls in my homeroom and other classes correct?" he said smoothly with a smile, i blushed and nodded like a crazy person. He laughed slightly and moved aside, "Ladies first."

I went up the steps and showed my pass, i walked to a seat where two people would sit, i sat down alone, as usual. Sesshoumaru started coming down the isle and sat beside me, some of the older women were looking at him, including the grouch. "Isn;t he handsome?, why's he sitting with such a weird girl?" she whispered to one of the old woman beside her, they both nodded. I glared at them, Sesshoumaru chuckled, "what?" i asked, he shook his head slightly, "those old ladies sure are judgemental." i stated, trying to start a conversation. He looked down at me, "i don't believe we've ever talked, why not?" he asked, i looked down uneasily, "well it's because of rin, she won't let any other girls near you." i said angrily. I looked up at him, he grabbed my hand, "our stop is here, let's go." he pulled me up.

I tripped on someone's foot but regained my balance, "i- uh, we-, why?" i stuttered, he looked back at me, "you're in my class, i should accompany you there." he stated with his smile that i thought was so gorgeous. We walked into class still holding hands, everyone started whispering. Someone bumped into me, i looked back to see rin standing there with some of the older girls. Kagura,Ayame,Sango, and Kikyo who all looked at me, i knew they had the wrong idea, "why are you with her?" asked rin in a threatening voice, things wouldn't turn out good, i pulled my hand gently away, " We live near eachother.." i started, kagura and the others all had something to say.

"what?"

"no way."

"Suure."

"but we d-"

"Liar."

Sesshoumaru stepped infront between us, "She does." he said sternly, they all looked at him frighteningly, i looked at his eyes, they were rimmed with red, short fangs became long, they al backed away, i touched his arm lightly, rin glared, "get your hands off him!" she said as she came dangerously close, i was pissed off, "Ma--" the bell rang and every took their seats. I sighed to myself and sat down, after 50 minutes or so of class, the bell rang and i got out of my seats with a hand-full of books, i went to my locker and shoved them in. Kikyo sauntered over to me with the rest of the girls, she leaned on a locker, "So, tell me why were you with Sesshy?" she asked trying to act cool, i sighed, "Like i said, we live near eachother and why do you even use that stupid pet name?" she stepped towards me.

"You have a problem with it?"

"Of course."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

I smirked at her and turned on my heel, " nothing." i said walking off, i turned a corner and bumped into _you know who_,"Hello." he smiled down at me, god i felt like a midget, "Hi!" i said cheerfully, we walked to the next class together, which we had with Rin aka. tin can queen. Girls called her that because thats where she usually gets into fights, Sesshoumaru sat down beside me until class would start, "Sesshy baby!" rin squeeled as she sat in his lap, she gave me a look that said : _if you touch him you die. _

I rolled my eyes, he smirked slightly, since he probably knew i was annoyed with her, he scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me, _120 Livley ave. _Behind my apartment block, was _his_, "Come over tonight." he said as he got out of his chair and went to the front desks with Rin, i gawked at him, _"Come over.."_

I looked at myself in the mirror, i was plain. Wearing only a little eyeliner and mascara, my glasses didn't help me to look any better. I wore my white button up shirt wiyh a black tanktop underneath and a red mini-skirt, my hair was out as usual. Kagome thought i looked pretty good, but i knew she must be lieing.

I walked to his door and stood there in porch, ringing the doorbell. The door opened, it was Sesshoumaru's younger brother Inuyasha. He smiled down at me, "Hey, what are'you doing here, came to get your sister?." he asked cheerfully, " Uh, no Sesshoumaru invited me over." i said uncomforatebly, he frowned.

"Ok, well the parties going to start in a few minutes, when more guests arrive." he infromed as i stepped in the door. His golden eyes looked into mine, "God, you and your brother are so gorgeous." i said aloud, he smirked at this, "Thanks." he said truthfully and gave me a hug, i smiled at this.

Sesshoumaru stood in th doorway, "You look great." he stated, i looked myself over. What made him think this, he grabbed my hand. He looked into my eyes, the doorbell rang, "They're here, get ready." i looked at him confused, he opened the door and most of the sluts and jocks piled into the room, i went to sit on the stairs since everyone was squished in the hall, Inuyasha led them to the living room. I cupped my cheek in my hand. Someone grabbed my hand, "what's your name?" a low voice said, i looked up. Naraku. We made eye contact for a split second as i remembered my dream, i pulled away, "Hakaru.." i muttered, he smiled coolly.

"Hey, Hakaru!" kohaku yelled to me in his quiet voice and waved, i smiled at him, he'd been my friend for 3 or 4 years, he had a crush on Rin but i doubt she'd ever notice a kind young boy like him. I ran to him and gave him a hug, "what were you doing with naraku, he's the school deliquent." my eyes shot open and i pulled back.

"what are you talking about..?"

"don't try and lie to me, hakaru, what'd he do?"

"Nothing."

"Hakaru, i wa-"

He was cut of by his sister Sango practically glomping him. I smiled as Kagome and Sakura my sister came over to us, along with Inuyasha and the pervert Miroku. I never really liked him, someone put there arm on my shoulder, "Hows it goin'?" i looked up at Naraku and sighed, i pulled away and said nothing, it seemed liked the room got tense. He pulled out a water gun and shot me in the face, "Hey!, Quit it! Stop!" i screeched as i ran though the house, somehow into Sesshoumaru's arms. He looked down at me and narrowed his eyes at the person who was chasing me, Rin popped up behind him and glared at the sight of me, " What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed, "I came to this party with my sister and Kagome." i spat back.

A few moments later i decided to leave. The next day at school Rin walked to my desk and leaned on it, "You know.." she trailed off, "after you left Sesshy couldn't stop talking about how you were soo _annoying_." I looked at her, "is that so?" i muttered, she nodded slowly.

"Atleast i'm not a bitch like you who slept with all teh jocks!" i snarled, she blinked at me.

"_I'm_ the slut?, look at _your_ sister."

"You little whore.."

"Midget."

"Atleast i don't wear heels to _look_ taller."

We were dangerously close, our eyes locked on eachother. I was about to lunge for her after she made a comment about Kagome, but Kouga stopped me, "What are you doing?!" i yelled, "she insulted your girlfriend!". He looked down at me expressionless, he grabbed Rin by her arm and walked out of the classroom. I cupped my chin when i sat down, suddenly i heard people laughing in the hall and someone was shoved against the door, "Please.. Stop." it was Kohaku. I ran down the step and opened the door, he came flying to me and we tumbled to the ground, i looked at his face. He had a cut on his cheek, I clenched my teeth to restrain from ripping the two boys throats apart, "What do you thinm your doing, bastard! Leave him alone or.." i trailed off, what could i possibly do?, "_Plenty_." i thought in my mind as i stood up.

My eyes locked onto his neck, they're were less demons and half-breeds here than humans. I was a half-breed but didn't look it, only when i got pissed. Like right now, my pupils became like a cats, my teeth bared and eyes red, my nails were already long enough to rip him to shreds. I clenched my fists making my palms bleed, someone pushed past the boys and grabbed my arms, "Hakaru, stop!." it was Sakura, her brown eyes were stern and a tint of fright showed as i grabbed her arm.

I looked her in the eyes, "_I have to_." i thought as she started ushing me to sit down, the boys grabbed Kohaku's and Rin slapped hi, "Ha, thats what you get fer EVER asking me out." she said laughing, I snapped. "WENCH!" i yelled, everyone in the class stiffened even though the were already watching, i pushed Sakura out of the way and ran at her.

We fell to the ground as i tackled her i snapped at her face, people grabbed me off of her, she got up. Blood was dripping from her cheek and lip, i got and arm free and skimmed her skin trying to punch her, she looked at me with and and pitifulness, "God, your a _half-breed_." she said disgusted.

My eyes narrowed again, i went back to normal as Sesshoumaru stepped into the room. Rin ran to him, but he was looking at me, "Sesshy baby!" she tried jumping on him. He held her back, "What happened?" his words echoed as everyone was dead still, "God, didn't you know? She's a half-breed." I looked down in shock, _Shes a half-breed._


	9. i love your yelp

**Creepy twist, eh?. stay tuned for more chapters.**

chapter 9: i love your yelp.

I sat in my room, knees against my chest in the dark. Kagome came in, "Hakaru.. it's not that bad." she said softly, "Just go away!" i screamed, footsteps came pounding down the steps and someone pushed past Kagome. By the scent of dirt i could tell it was Inuyasha, he grabbed my wrist roughly and lifted me to look into his eyes.

He started shouting at me, "What the hells up with you?!, tch you don't see me caring about what people think of me being a half-breed!" i looked away from his eyes, he started dragging me up the stairs, i tried to pull away, but his grip got tighter. He sighed, "My brother wants to see you!, so let's go! Sakura came to tell me to get you too." we were outside now, walking on the pavement bare footed. He looked at my right one and saw the tape and bandages.

He stopped, "What happened in class, is that h'you got thos bandages..?" he looked back at me sympathetically. My wrist feel limply beside me, "No, it has warts.. i'm amazed your's don't." i sighed and carried on, "Some boys were bothering Kohaku and when i saw Rin slap him, i snapped. Since he is a good friend of mine." i smiled "When Sango finds out, she'll probably kill them." He looked down at me blankly, "never though you'd be a halfbreed, is Sakura too?" i nodded, "She can keep herself under control unlike me.." i trailed off.

He grabbed my arm, "Let's go." i looked at him, i didn't want to ask but i had to, "How come noone ever bothers you and Sesshoumaru about your silver hair?, frankly i think your eyes and hair make you guy gorgeous.. " i said as i laughed slightly, he looked back with a small smile on his lips.

We walked in the door and Sesshoumaru came down the stairs, "Are you alright?, i'm sorry i didn't do anything about what happened at school.." i looked away from him.

"You couldn't have done anything.."

"Yes, i should've."

"Well, you didn't."

"I would have if i was there."

He wrapped his arms around me, one rested on the small of my back, "I'll never leave you.".

_"I can feel his warmth, everything his body is so muscular, no wonder Rin likes him, but the thing i like the most is.."_ i looked up into his eyes, he always gave me butterflies, just by the sight of him, i moved closer to him. _"Sesshoumaru, could he ever love.. me?" _Inuyasha cleared his throat, "no PDA in the house please..`` Inutaishou, one of the best lawyers in Japan sipped his coffee. We quickly pulled apart and went on other sides of the room, he chuckled at this and left to his room. I looked down shyly, he grabbed my hand softly and we went to his room, we sat and played games for awhile on his Xbox360. [ since it's present day.] " I beat you so bad!" i cheered, he smiled fondly at me. He moved closer to me and leaned in, "I let you win." i looked at him astonished, "Really now?" he smirked and leaned onto me. We fell on the floor, him on top of me and i blushed madly.

His lips moved closer, "What's wrong..?" he whispered seductively, i lifted myself off the floor and looked down at him worriedly, "You have a _girlfriend_." i stated, he stood up and towered over me, "i'm sorry.." he muttered. We looked into his eyes, I could see passion, _"Was it.. for me?" _i blinked and backed up. Into the wall and he moved closer to me. He put his hands on my waist, "I smell blood, your hurt." i looked at him confusingly.

Suddenly he lifted my shirt, i gasped slightly we moved away as i looked at my stomach i could see three little cuts on my right side, was it from the fight?, he grabbed my arm and we went downstairs. I held my shirt while he put a bandaid, Inuyasha came pounding down the stairs and into the kitchen, Inutaishou included. They both looked at me, "We smelled blood, what happened?" they both asked, "We were wrestling and she cut herself when she fell.." Sesshoumaru stated. There was a knock at the door and Sakura went to answer it, it was Rin. She stepped in and saw me seconds after i put my shirt down, "Why are you here?" she asked threateningly.

I looked at her with a smirk, "What i live near them, can't i come visit a few of my friends?" i asked innocently. Inutaishou examined my expression, i looked away quickly, "Sesshy baby, didn't you say you wanted to go to a movie?" she stated, i looked at him, "Actually he has to stay home tonight since he was wrestling with Inuyasha.." i looked back quickly, Inutaishou winked at me and a small smile crept acroos my lips.

That night we watched _Prom Night _it seemed boring since there were so many Physco movies, but i jumped whenever things came out of nowhere unexpectedly. Everyone would laugh at me, so i would just try and sit still which was unsuccessful. Sesshoumaru and I went to get more popcorn, "Your cute when you jump." he muttered, i looked at him shyly. _Was this a compliment?, _"How am i _cute_?" i asked, he looked at me and smiled, "You just are when you make that little yelp." i blushed.

"What are you saying, i'm not."

"Well i certainly think you are."

"Why?"

"Like i said, i love your yelp."

I looked at him, my face felt hot, he touched it lightly, "Will you accompany me on ride to school tomorrow?" i nodded slightly at his question. The microwave beeped, we went back in and watched the rest of the movie. Later Sakura and i had to leave, "Hope to see you two lively girls tomorrow." Inutaishou said cheerfully, "Byee!~" we said waving. The walk home was chilly, but pretty.

The next day i went to school alone, since Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru went with Rin. I sat in my desk rocking in my chair and whistling, Rin as usual was sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap. "_Somehow i wonder how he can let her do that, she acts like she owns him."_ i looked at them warrily. I stood up, moving my chair loudly, i walked past 'Sesshy' without saying a word, i could feel his eyes following my movements and i slammed the door behind me. Someone got out of their chair and started coming towards the door, i started off towards the nearest exit, i looked up Naraku was standing there leaning against the wall in the dark, i could only see him eyes and lips.

He smiled coolly at me, "Well, well miss Hakaru what are you doing out here alone?" i gave him my WTF face and stated, "it's a hallway.." he stood up properly, "Right,right.." he started to walk over to me. Our eyes met te whole time he walked over, just as he was about to hand around my waist, someone did so from behind. I looked up to see a pair of golden eyes narrowed, since there were no dog ears it was Sesshoumaru. He held me tighter against him when he saw the look on Naraku's face.

They looked at eachother, the hall was full of silence. It seemed like everyone was watching us, some people around us were.. but not everyone. _"What's happening, whats with this tense feeling in his arms, his hearts beating fast.. whats wrong?." _He looked down at me sweetly, "Hakaru, are you still coming over tonight?" he took a sidesway glance at Naraku as he slung his arm around my shoulder. We walked back to our own class, everyone staring now. He opened the door slowly and i looked straight ahead, not looking at anyone's faces.

We sat down together and he still had his arm on me. Rin glanced over at us between class, "Rin! Face forward, what are you staring at?" the teacher sqwuaked, we looked down at her as she stuttered trying to explain. We smiled at eachother and walked to other classes together. "You know, you don't have to keep your arm around me." i stated, "I don't want Naraku bothering you.." the way he said naraku with such hate seemed, un-natural, why didn't he do it to other guys who Rin flirted with? We turned a corner and bumped into Inuyasha and Sakura.

They looked at how close we were and examined where Sesshoumaru's arm was. They both smiled coily, "So, why is your arm on her bro?" Inuyasha asked teasingly, he looked blankly at him, "Because little brother, unlike you i am a gentleman who protects girls in trouble, Naraku is bothering her.." Sakura looked at me shocked, she grabbed my hand, "Sis, whats wrong, did he do anything..?" i looked at her disgusted, "No!, i would never let anyone but the one i love kiss or hold me!" all the people in our group looked at me.

The bell rang for the next class and we all went our seperate ways. Before the day ended Sango and everyone came to bother me about Naraku, i sighed and ran for my bus stop. Sesshoumaru was waiting there, unexpectadely he turned and wrapped his arms around the small of my back and pulled me close, "_He's_ watching." he stated, i looked back and saw Naraku standing under a tree.

The ride home seemed quiet, but he held my hand the hold way. Our fingers intangled or his touch for that matter made me hot. I dropped my bag off at home and went over to the Inu's. We watched another movie called _The Mist_. Again we went to get popcorn, "I hate bugs." i stated, "Never would've noticed.." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. I'd been making disgusted faces all night and i knew it, tonight all the inu's looked handsome.

As usual Mr. Inu [ he wants me to call him Inutaishou.] wore his hair ina ponytail, he was wearing a black button up shirt with black baggy jeans. Inuyasha wore a crimson red shirt with black cargo pants, its obvious the brothers always wore their silver hair out. Sesshoumaru was wearing a white button up shirt with black skinnie-ish jeans. Like i said, they all looked handsome. We went back with a full bowl of popcorn, we sat down beside eachother on the two-seater couch.

Since it was a Friday, let us stay over, we slept in the living room. We woke up the next mornin to the smeel of sizzling bacon, i walked warilly into the kitchen and sat down. Mr. Inu was standing infront of the stove, something was wrong. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, i could see his broad perfectly tanned shoulders and legs... He was in his boxers. My eyes became wide and i fell out of my chair. He turned around, "What happened?!" Inuyasha yelled, i truned over and looked at him and Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, i gawked at their bare chests. There was a squeek from behind them and Sakura looked like she was going to die, they were all... _half naked._


	10. Silky Smooth

**Haa, well i was bored so i tried to make the ending funny.**

Chapter 10: Silky Smooth.

I sat in my desk looking at Fluffy, [his new nickname.] i couldn't stop imagining that morning, all the perfectly tanned muscular boys standing before me. I drooled at the thought, he looked back at me and i smiled with a little selute. I imagined what happened yesterday like it was 5 minutes ago.

Flashback.

_"Hakaru?"_

_"Sakura!"_

_The boys ran to help both of us up, Sakura was out cold. "S-sorry what..?" i asked as i looked at Sesshoumaru's chest, i remember what happened inmy dream when the same thing happened. i'll call him fluffy, "Fluffy..." i said cheerfully, his face went pale. He covered his boxers, "You saw it?!" i looked at him puzzled and cocked my head, "Saw what?" he let out a sigh and they all went upstairs to put pants were still shirtless, i tried not to stare, but i coouldn't help it._

End.

I smiled at the thought and leaned on my desk, fluffy. The bell rang and kids piled out, i waited so i wouldn't get trampled, someone grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd, it was the last period and i had to get home. I pulled away, "What's the big idea?" i yelled. He turned around, "Hi, Fluffy!" i chirped happily, we walked side by side, "why must you call me sucha name?" he asked, i smiled up at him, "Cause it suits you, unlike like 'Sesshy'." i stated, someone snorted behind us.

It was Sakura and Inuyasha, "Yo." Inuyasha seluted, "That's where i got it from.." i looked at him and squinted at his finger nails.

They were long, i admired him for not caring about what he was.. a half-breed. I hated when humans would look at me with disgust, i've tried to keep myself under control.. but i'm just not capable of it. I got out of my trance, somehow i was sitting in the Inu's living room. Sesshoumaru came down stairs, he smelled clean, i looked up from my seat. He was in a towel, his hair dripping wet. He smirked at the look on my face, "Dry my hair for me." he ordered, he threw me a towel. I looked at him in disbelief, "You can't dry your own hair..?" i teased as i walked over to him, i started to rub his hair gently. He growled as he relaxed, since he seemed tense and i could tell it was probably because Rin was coming over.

"How does it feel?"

"What..?"

"Is it clean."

"I dunno, it looks shiny.."

I ran my fingers through his hair, "Silky Smooth." i muttered with a goofy grin. We went upstairs to use the blow dryer, he didn't like the sound since Inuyasha and only used it. The doorbell rang before we finished, "Here." i passed him the dryer, "I'll get the door." He grabbed my hand.

"Finish it first."

"Can't you do it?"

"Please."

"It must be Rin though.."

"She can wait."

He said this with a bit of a mischeveous glint in his eyes and a wide grin. She started knocking on the door impatiently and a small smile couldn't help but to appear across my face, "Alright then."

I grabbed it out of his hand and turned it on high, the banging grew louder. Inuyasha ran past us, "Dammit! what's with this wench?!, doesn't she understand quiet?" he snarled angrily, i guess he was sleeping before. He threw open the door and she walked in coolly, he grabbed her arm roughly and threw her on the couch, "Wait here." he growled.

He came back up th steps slowly and i popped my head out the door, "tired?" i asked, he nodded sleepily. I already knew Sakura was in there, i shook my head disapprovingly and Seshoumaru grabbed my hand, "Are you going to leave, i need you to stay." he pleaded, i knew he didn't want to be alone with her. We went down stairs after he put on his some clothes, she was pawing through the movies they had. I hated when indecent humans did this, why was she all sweet and innocent in my dream? Alone, she wasn't a little girl. I cleared my throught loudly and she spun around.

"Sesshy Baby!"

_Fluffy._

"How are you!"

_He's fine._

"Why's she here."

_I live next door.._

I moved from foot to foot as i corrected her mentally. We all sat down to watch _The Outsiders_, it reminded me of humans and Demons, we were the Greasers and humans were Socs. Inuyasha seemed to like this movie, well everyone did. They reminded me of us sometimes, The Curtis' reminded me of the Inu's. After the movie was over Mr. Inu decided we had to leave, since it was a Thursday i asked if we could stay over again tomorrow and he of course said yes, he was good friends with our Mom's boyfriend. We walked silently with Rin and she broke the silence, "Why should you get to stay there, i understand your sister to, but you." she scowled, i gave her my death glare. I could feel my blood boiling, "I have as much right to like my sister." i retorted.

She narrowed her eyes at, whatever happened to the sweet 7 year old girl in my dream? She was dimolished by this. She tried to come closer to me, "You know if you touch me, i could easily kill you.." i growled, she smirked at this. Her eyes had a sinester looke in them, "Really now?" she asked slurring her 'really'. Was she drunk?, no she couldn't be.. no one smelled alcohol on her.

I pushed Sakura into the door and went in after her leaving Rin to walk alone, "Hopefully that wench will get raped.." muttered Sakura, i looked at her dumbfounded, She was spending too much time with Inuyasha, oh well. We quietly closed the door and ran down stairs, even though they knew where we were and i didn;t wnat anyone making any rumors. So i stayed quiet about going over.

The next day Sesshoumaru and i walked to school together, as always. He titled his head down making his silver hair go infront of me, "Is it still silky?" he asked teasingly. I touched it lightly and nodded, how much had i wished that anyone would just stop staring me and i knew one of the was the grouchy old woman. She made a little disapproving 'Hmph' and went on the bus, i didn't care if she thought Fluffy was too good for me. We were friends, that all there is to it maybe atleast thats what he thought, for one i'd loved him since forever. Which made me seem pathetic and a moron.

We sat beside eachother in class, th whole time Rin kept looking at us. I passed him a note:

_"I can stay over tonight, right?"_

_"Yes, my father said it was okay and he's become fond of you two girls since your scent is lingering in our household."_

i blushed at this and wrote a question absent mindedly.

_"Why are you dating Rin?"_

i could hear his breath stop, he wrote something quickly.

_"i don't know, she asked me and i said yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, i didn't really have a relationship with anyone before, so i wanted to experience it."_

I sighed.

_"So, you're fond of humans."_

_"I was when i thought you were one."_

My heart beat became fast.

_"Will you go with me to the dance..?"_

i didn't realized what i wrote until he already read it, he looked at me and wrote, _"Yes."_

i looked at his hair, i thought it was always _silky smooth._


	11. A promise is a Promise

**Sorry about saying it was over before, after thinking about it i wanted to make a twist.**

Chapter 11: A promise is a promise. [ you lied to me!]

Since people would call this a special occasion, i straightened my hair put on a little eyeshadow and lipgloss along with what i usually wear, a little eyeliner and mascara. I wore a nlack dress that looked as if it had snake skin, along with a pair of heels that weren't too high. I went nextdoor to the Inu's, i was glad they had good hearing, i knocked lighlty on the door and Mr. Inu answered it, "Hakaru, you looked beautiful, are you coming with Sakura?" he asked, i hesitated, "Ah, no i came to get Sesshoumaru." he looked at me confused, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru left with Rin." my heart sank, i sat in the living room waiting for the couple, Inuyasha and Sakura came into the door i stood up. Inuyasha whistled, "What's with the outfit gonna impress someone?" Sakura elbowed him for his comment, She wore a navy blue long dress with thins straps, Inuyasha wore a black tuxedo.

Inuyasha and Sakura drove me to the dance, i came in to find Rin drapping herself over Fluffy's shoulder, she wore a long red, finally she tries to dress appropriate. Unfortunetly when she turned to face me it was strapless, she waved at me and i narrowed my eyes. She always pissed me off, my teeth grew long, other demons looked at me. They could smell the scent of my blood changing, Kouga grabbed my arm since he was nearest to me, my eyes dialated as they went red, Sesshoumaru's head shot up and in a second he was beside me.

He wrapped his arms around me as a slow song went on, he pulled me onto the dance floor. We moved closer to eachother, "You said you'd never leave me.. you lied." i choked, he pulled me closer and pressed tighter on the small of my back, "I couldn't say no to her she's my girlfriend." he muttered and i looked up at him pain shot through me at his words. I pulled away, "You lied!" i yelled angrily, everyone looked at me and Kagome ran over, she touched my arm lighlty, "Hakaru, come on lets go.." she led be to a corner where no one was, "Are you OK?" she already knew the answer, why was she bothering to ask? i nodded since i couldn't talk do to the lump in my throat.

Inuyasha and everyone in our group ran over, Kohaku hugged me tightly. He looked handsome in his black tuxedo that shined a tint of purple next was Miroku, for once when he hugged a girl he wasn't gropping her. Inuyasha even seemed gentle by this, Naraku grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, "What now?" i asked, he just looked at me and hugged me tightly. I could feel his chin rested on my head, "Bastard.. he doesn't deserve you, i don't either." he muttered into the cool night air. We pulled apart and he led me back inside, i looked to see Sesshoumaru sitting alone, Rin was dancing with Hojo, the kind playboy. He looked at me with a smile, someone tapped my arm, it was Kikyo. "Come outside." she grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to be meeted by Kagura and Ayame.

Fluffy's POV

I sat blaming myself for everything that happened, i sniffed the air, there was blood. Inuyasha and i looked to eachother, this scent was familiar and it belonged to someone we bothed cared about. I could see Sakura, but Hakaru where was she? I stood up in panic. Naraku wa sniffing the air too, our eyes looked and i knew i had to get to her first. We bothed dashed past everyone i jumped and flew though the air, i slammed open the door, "Hakaru!" i could hear laughter and words.

_What made you think he'd ever like you?.._

_Did you really think he would dump Rin._

_She's so lucky she has us to kick your ass.._

My ears intuned to voice, they sounded familiar. I ran through the pouring rain, to where the sounds of laughter and blood were. Naraku threw me into the pavement i snarled and bared my fangs.

Author's POV

I smashed into the wall, i could feel the the blood running down my face. I had a bleeding nose. Kikyo jammed her hands onto my shouder's and threw me onto the hard pavement. We were all soaked, seemed like they didn't care though. I backed up against the wall into a hard body, i looked up to find crimson eyes locked in on someone, i looked to see Sesshoumaru his eyes were red and his teeth were more of fangs now. He didn't have any marking of a cresent or lines on his face, he never did. Only in my dream. When he saw me his eyes dialated and he controlled himself, i envyed him. I staggered slowly towards him but before Kikyo could touch me, he lashed out at her and wrapped his arms around my shoulder's as i fell. He had dirt all over, we both did. He was panting heavily, "I said i'd never leave you! i'm keeping that promise!" i smiled, it hurt to move.

I had some scratches but they were minor, we both stood up and looked towards the group of girls and Naraku. I smiled lightly, "A Promise is a Promise.." my legs became weak, my head became foggy and my vision blurry, "Fluffy.. Sesshoumaru." i fell to my knees.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Her body became limp, i looked down at her stained face and wiped it away. My mouth opened slightly and leaned down kissing her forehead lightly. I hed her bridal style and ran inside, i burst through the door, the music stopped and everyone looked over, we were both soaked no doubt.

I looked to Inuyasha, "Call Inutaishou!" he nodded slighlty at this and asked to use Sakura's phone. I walked past everyone looking straight ahead, "My, my what happened to her?" asked Rin in a innocent voice, my eyes narrowed, "We're done.." i stated as i walked off holding Hakaru in my arms, Inutaishou opened the car door and i put her in. Gently laying her head in my lap we drove to the house, i put her down on the couch.

She started to murmur something, "Mmm.. Lord Sesshoumaru.. I Love You." my ears twitched, her mouth opened slightly. I removed her glasses and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, i stood up and walked to my room, i layed down, in the morning i would tell her.. _i promised to always protect her._


	12. Battling Confessions

**Yayz, only a couple more chapters and i'm done.**

Chapter 12: Battling Confessions.

I opened my eyes slighlty, i blinked. My head was rested on Sesshoumaru's knee, "Hey.. Fluffy." i gave him a weak smile, "Hakaru.." he whispered softly, my heart beat became fast and i was getting hot as he started to lean down, his breath was hot on neck. I chot up, "W-what happened, i remember being in the parking lot and now--" i stopped and looked at him, i rubbed my head. "Heh heh, sorry i was rambling." he looked at me blankly, "I found you outside.." he stated, i coughed slightly. Inutaishou came into the living room and touched my forehead, he smiled softly.

I looked at him puzzled, he winked at Fluffy and that made me more confused. We left for school, even though everyone insisted i stay home, the ride to school was quiet. When we walked into class everyone looked at us and my eyes narrowed at the sight of Kikyo, the bitch. She scowled at me and turned to Kagura, Sango was with her brother Kohaku who quickly ran to me, "What happened last night?" he asked in confusion, i shook my head. Not wanting to talk about it, he left.

Sesshoumaru sat with me between the two classes and not once did Rin bother us. He seems fine, "What's wrong?" i leaned forward to look at his face, i have him a goofy grin and he smiled, "We're over." he said plainly. I fell out of my seat, make a 'huh' noise. He looked down at me and helped me up, "why?' i asked. His grip on my hand tightened.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Flashback.

_"i'll never leave you! thats a pormise!"_

_" a promise is a promise."_

she looked so beautiful sleeping,

_"Lord.. Sesshoumaru.. I Love You."_

End.

Author's POV

I watched his face closely, "No Reason." he pulled me closer to him, our noses almost touching. He looked like he had trouble saying something, "I.." he stopped and gulped. "You.. what?" i asked, there was silence, he pulled away and i fell forward onto his desk. The bell rang and i ran out of class, i didn't want to get trampled. A hand reached out and closed around my mouth, it led me to where noone went, i pulled away and glared at him, "you sure are persistent." i declared. He smirked, "Aren't i?" Naraku the school deliquent should have nothing better to do with me, he stepped closer, "You know.. you're the talk of the school. Too bad its not about me and you."

Sesshoumaru's POV

I could smell her scent mixed with another, it had a strong aura. I'd smelt it once before, i though back and looked to where it was, Naraku. I ran through the halls people wondered what was going on, they're they are! i could see he was trying to put his hands on her, my eyes started to dialate. I couldn't keep my self in check, i ran faster and skidded to a stop as my arm wrapped around her waist and the other smacked his away, i was determined to keep him away from her.

Author's POV

I looked up at the man i loved, but i thought i could never tell him. His grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me closer, his eyes were red and he snarled like a dog. But still i loved him. "You stay away from her." he said sternly in his demonic like voice, Naraku smirked, "Who's going to make me?" he asked as he leaned on the wall, he brought out a katana from his long coat.

I looked at its sharp blade, "Might as well finished what we started last night." he mocked, running his finger over the sword. I placed my hands on Sesshoumaru's chest, he wrapped both arms around me and looked down with courage in his eyes. He pushed me against the wal and ran a clawed hand on my cheek before he turned, "I'll do anything to protect someone i love." he cracked his fingers, they lunged at eachother snarls and hysterical laughter filled the air.I couldn't see either of them, only where they bashed into walls leaving it cracked or with holes and i was becoming intimidated by their speed, i slid down the wall and hugged ny knees.

Inuyasha came around the corner along with Kouga and Miroku, "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he un-sheathed tetsaiga [ they still have there swords.^^] Everyone lashed out at eachother not knowing who was who. I stood my ground, "STOOOPPP~!!!!!" i yelled, it echoed through the halls, other kids came running, i smashed my locker open and unsheathed akebono, unfortunetly that's what i named my sword. I saw Riin luaghing, i couldn't control myself, my aura started to change. Everyone backed away from me as my teeth and nails grew longer, i opened my eyes with tears.

Concentrate, don't let it take over completely, i jumped into the air towards Naraku who was pinned by Kouga, i wrapped my hand around his shirt collar and breathed lightly on his neck, "We have to stop." i whispered and pulled him down with me.

Sesshoumaru ran towards me and grabbed Naraku by the neck, he smashed him against the wall making it crack, had his demon nature taken over? i couldn't let it, he was snaring like he was crazy. I plced my hand lightly on his shoulder, "Fluffy." i said softly, he looked at me and grabbed my arm, his nails dug into my skin and i winced slightly. He looked at me with shock, "Fluffy.." i said again my voice quivering from almost breaking down, he blinked and came to his senses.

He pulled me close, "Hakaru.." i looked up at him, crying now. I looked at Naraku, "I. i coud never love anyone.." he looked down dissapointed, "but you!" i yelled tears streaming down my face. Everyone in the school was standing around us, they were all silent and i moved closer to him again. We stood letting each other feel the warmth of one and other, he pulled away slowly, i looked up to see his lips smiling slightly, he started to lean down and i put my glasses up on my head. Everyone gasped as out lips touched in a soft passionate kiss, i slowly put my hands around his neck, wanting this moment to last forever i asked myself, _" is this really happening, it couldn't be?"_


	13. Field Trip

**Lawlz, i guess this means fluffy and i are together. ^^**

Chapter 13: Field Trip!.

He slung his arm around my shoulder, it'd been two days since the incident between Fluffy and Naraku. So, now everyone knew that we were together and now we sat together through every class. Mr. Inu was fine with us dating, but my mother didn't know and i didn't really care if she did.

I sat trying not to fall asleep, "Alright class, just to let you know where going to be taking annual field trip..." I looked at him in confusion, "field trip?" i asked looking at Sesshoumaru. He smiled down at me and explained, "it's an annual trip to a summer camp with a beach and everything."

i looked at him amazed, "Are you going?" i asked flourished and of course he nodded.

We walked to the bus stop and i excitedly danced around singing, "were going camping~" The whole time Sesshoumaru laughed at me, when we got on there were no seats, so we stood. I couldn't reach any of the straps so Sesshoumaru held me around the waist, while i leaned against him for support. The old grouchy woman scowled at us the whole time bickering to her friends. They all looked at us with dreamy eyes for sucha handsome young man, i smiled. How'd i snag sucha catch? I loved his scent, it was of conditioner and his own body's natural scent, it smelled wonderful.

We went to his house, " do you have any Oreos?" i asked, he turned his attention to me from where he was sitting, "Yes, remember call me Inutaishou." he stated, i nodded slightly and walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, they were at the top. I tried to reach for them then i could feel someone's body press against mine, "Here." it was a familiar voice and i spun to see Sesshoumaru.

Inutaishou said he would drive us to school the next morning, i went home to pack a bag. I went into my room and threw open my drawers, i threw shorts and skirts into my bag and tanktop and tight shirts. The smell of my mother filled the room and i stiffened, "Just where do you think you're going?" she asked in a menacing tone, " A field trip." i stated happily. She grabbed my arm and spun me to face her, "with who?" she asked suspiciously as i looked at her blankly, "School."

The next morning i woke up early and went to the Inu's with my bag full of clothes, who would i share a cabin with? Surely not Rin, atleast i wouldn't want to. The steps seems smaller now, i knocked on the door and Inutaishou opened the door in his kimono, "Ah, you're early are you hear to wake Sesshoumaru?" he asked, i nodded and stepped in, "Inuyasha too." i chirped and he smiled thoughtfully. He patted my head lightly, "My boys are lucky to have girls like you and your sister." he stated, i blushed lightly and thanked him. I started up the steps slowly and quietly. The door didn't make a sound as i opened it, he looked so peaceful asleep. He was pressed up against the wall and on his back, i leaned over him.

_I'm sorry if i ever did/said anything to make you mad_. I thought apologetically kissing his lips lightly, he stirred sort of as i pulled back quickly and backed away, i bumped into his desk and a game fell making a sort of small thudding sound. Shit, he shot up out of bed and grabbed his Sounga, i gulped as it was put to my throat, "Hakaru..?" he asked into the darkness, moonlight shining on his face. "Hmm'yeah?" i said teasily, he smiled softly and his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me onto the bed and got on top of me and i giggled softly and smiled.

He smirked down at me, i could see his muscles tense lightly, i put my arm on his shoulder lightly. We leaned into eachother and i put my free hand on the back of his head. His hand trailed down my side leaving goosebumps, he rested it on my hips and kissed my neck softly, "I have to wake up Inuyasha." i whispered, he looked up at me, and grinned. We both got buckets of water, we timed it perfectly we threw the water and it splashed all over him, he snarled angrily and ran to the door, i laughed loudly and pushed Sakura infront of me, we both watched as she apologized and gave him a deep kiss, they back into his room and he closed the door.

We looked at eachother smiling, "Soo, what d'you think they'll do?" i asked, he shrugged.

"Come wait in the washroom so you can dry my hair, please." he held my hand lightly.

"Alright." we went in and he closed the door, a few minutes later we dryed his hair and went to check on Inuyasha and Sakura, they as usual were making out on te bed in the undergarments, i screeched loudly and Inutaishou ran upstairs, we all looked at them with horrified faces, they did the same.

We got on the bus ready to leave, "Alright, so here's the lists of people in cabins together." the teacher yelled, " Here it is."

Cabin 1.

Sakura

Kanna

Kagura

Ayame

Kagome They were fine with their arrangment.

Cabin 2.

Naraku

Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru

Kouga

Miroku They all glared at Naraku.

Cabin 3.

Hakaru

Kikyo

Sango

Rin

Yura they all looked at me.

Cabin 4.

Kohaku

Hojo

Bankotsu

Hakudoshi

Jakotsu They were fine with there order, except jakotsu.

"So, we're stuck with you, huh?" Yura turned in her seat, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm tighter around me. She grabbed my face, "My,my what horrible hair you have, but a pretty face." she teased, Sango leaned acrossed the isle, "Don't worry, i'll protect you." i smiled at her, i thought she was beautiful. I leaned against Sesshoumaru wondering what he would do if anything happened, even though i already knew and so i left it at that.

The bus ride seemed like it was short since i had fallen asleep, someone shook me. My temper could be controlled more, i sat up. Sesshoumaru ran his hand on my head slightly, "Your awake." i nodded, "are we here?" i asked drowsily, he grabbed my hand and led me off the bus, "Class, today will be swimming, then there'll be a party." stated the teacher, "Party.." i muttered, Sesshoumaru watched me intently as i pawed through my back, "Where's my bathing suit?... it was here." i said nervously.

Sango walked over, "what's wrong?" she asked, i flopped on the ground. "It's gone.. its gone.." i muttered over and over, she looked at me and knelt down. She whispered, "You know, i have an extra." she stated and i looked at her with puppy eyes, "what kind?" i asked excitedly. She grinned " A bikini." i looked mortified, Sesshoumaru knelt down, " a bikini?, really now.." he said smirking, i poked his arm lightly and he shoved me lightly. Sango watched smiling, "how cute." she squeeled.

I slammed my bag onto the bed, why of all times like now did i forget my bathing suit? shit. I sighed heavily and plopped down on the bed, "What's wrong, Timishuya?" cooed Rin, "Piss off." i hissed, she muttered something under her breath i heard it though, _touchy_. I growled at her statement but stopped as Sango approached me. She passed me her black bikini with a red design, a flower? No a heart. It was adjustable for the bottoms and there was no padding for the upper top, crap.

Even thought everyone said i was above average [ for someone as small as me.] and had a good body, i felt self conscious. The swimming time was going to start in 5 minutes and everyone had to go, amazingly all the girls in my cabin and any other, were wearing bikinis.. Except Sakura, why couldn't i too?

Sango grabbed my hand, "Lets go." she squeeled, i started to walk out with her but she stopped me, "Why aren't you in your bathing suit?" she asked, i guess i forgot. I went into the washroom and changed, i looked at myself in the mirror. Sango opened the door and gasped, "What?" i asked blankly, she grinned from ear to ear, "You look H-O-T." she yelled. People came towards the door of our cabin at the sudden screaming, she bashed down the door before i could grab my towel and dragged me along with her, Great...

We walked along the beach, i was trying to conceal myself. Without a towel it wasn't a success, people started staring as i walked by and some of the boys were whistling. I hated it, i blushed slightly and walked faster. Sesshoumaru grabbed me from behind and picked me up, i squeeled, "You look hot." he stated, i smiled, "Look who's talking, ." i yelled. More people starting staring, he put me down and we walked along the beach. For a few minutes we walked along the beach, then started to swim in the water for awhile.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me above the water, we leaned into eachother letting our noses touch while looking into eachothers eyes. Everyone around us was making noises like 'aww' and cooeing, it was a memorable beach day. It was time for the party, "i'm going to change, kay?" i stated as we held onto eachother, he nodded lightly and our hands parted.

We walked into the doors of the lodge to find lights flashing and people packed in with music blarring. It was hard to see anything, "Hello." a boy with brown shoulder length hair and pale blue eyes greeted me, i looked him over. "And you are..?" i waved a hand at him, "Kei." he replied, i nodded approvingly, "So, you here with anyone?" he asked coolly, i nodded, " My boyfriend." i stated. _My boyfriend i like the sound of that and he sure was a catch too._

He looked around, "Where is he?" i looked down, "he's not here.. yet." i said reassuringly. He grabbed my hand, "Well want to dance before he's here?" he gave me a weird smile, i tried to pull away, "I don't know how to dance." i stated. He pulled my arm, "Oh, come on." he cooed, i shook my head and someone grabbed his arm, "She said she doesn't want to." Inuyasha growled, he and Sakura stood behind the boy looking pissed off. Sesshoumaru put his arm around me gently, "Hey." he said softly, "Yo" i gave him the famous Inuyasha solute. He grinned and pulled me closer, the boy scowled and retorted, "Your this girl's boy, right?" with a snort.

A slow song went on and Sesshoumaru pulled me close, i smiled and buried my face into his shirt.

Everyone danced with their partner and the boy left, i was truly was a great field trip.


	14. We're moving

**Yeeh, so close to finishing, i used one of the episode names for this chapter.**

Chapter14: Forever with Sesshoumaru.

It was raining on the drive back to Tokyo, i fell asleep again. Unfortunately i didn''t die in my cabin, i was looking forward to seeing Mr. Inu and maybe even my mother. She didn't really talk to me much anyway, plus 's food was better. We walked into the door, where Inutaishou stood in the doorway. He took a sip of his coffee."Welcome Home."

I thanked him once again for letting us stay over. A smiled crossed his lips, "Were more than happy for you to stay over anytime.." his voice sounded truthful and pleasent, i wish i could call it home. The next day of school went by slowly, Rin still occasionally sneered at me, but today we encountered eachother in the washroom. The sight in the mirror made me stiffen. "Tin Can Queen." was written on the wall behind me in huge red letters, she stood leaning near it.

She oushed herself off, "Well, well.." she smiled nastily, "If it isn't the little wench who stole my boy." I glared at her, she thought he was hers. A possesion not a person. i hated her for it. We eyed eachother. The first one to swing was her, unfortunetly her aim sucked. I moved out of the way, it wouldn't have hit anyway. I didn't want to fight, i tryed to walk away, but she grabbed me tightly. "Piss Off!" i hissed and broke free. My hand found her neck and squeezed tight, she winced maing me want to squeeze harder. Soon girls were cheering us on, after awhile of fighting we were both exhausted. Now eyeing eachother wearily, Sesshoumaru was worth this..

I'd show her i loved him and treated him as a person. We took deep breaths and ran at each other, i knew she was scared of the damage i could do, but she was already bleeding from her nose and lip. While i on the other hand, had a scratch up my arm, she flipped out a pocket knife 5 inches long and lunged for me with a looked that said, i'll teach you to take something from me.

I tryed to back away. The blade went up and skimmed my skin, it felt like nothing. A glint showed in my eyes , my foot collided with her face as we both fell to the ground. We both stood up. They're were so many variates of people in here, watching. Demons, Humans. They were no half-breeds, i pushed past them all growling lowly. Someone nudged me lightly and i spun around with as a snarl escaped my lips, i stopped adruptly seeing Kohaku. He looked firghtened..

***

After the fight i left school, not wanting a susspention. Next thing i knew i was at the Inu's. i knocked on the door. I didn't want to seem like abd influence, inuyasha got in fights sometimes too, So i had to try and make the best of what was happening, the door opened to a puzzled Inutaishou, "Hakaru, shouldn't you be at school...?"

"Maybe.."

"What happened."

"Nothing."

"Something did, tell me."

" I.. rin she.."

I started to choke, he pulled me inside into a fatherly embrace, something i hadn't had for long. I clung to his shirt, silently crying. He pulled me away, "What happened..?" i looked down, we sat on the couch and i told him everything, he looked at me a little dissappointed like i knew he would, "Does my son know?" i shook my head slowly, i didn't want him to know until i told him, but that wasn't happening. Everyone was probably babbling on about it, so he'd find out sooner or later.

I gave him a half smile, "So, need any help with anything, chores, prefferably dishes..?" i asked, more like volunteered. He smiled happily, he sat reading the paper whike i did the dishes slowly, for once someone didn't mind. A dish slipped and clinked to the bottom, i frowned. "The mist was horrible." i said to the empty house, i stopped to see that he was gone, was i.. alone, there was a knock at the door. I looked around panicking, "." the words echoed through the house.

The knock became a little louder, the glass door showed it was a figure of a man. His scent was so strong it hurt my noise, i covered it wrenching. My hand slid onto the door knob and i opened it slowly, "Yes?" i sweetly said, the man with turqoise hair looked down at me, "Where is inuyasha..?" i blinked a coupled times looking at him, "Minomaru, is that you?" a smiled cracked my cheeks. Slowly he started to recognize me. I opened the door wide as he came into wait.

Inutaishou told me to go back, since it was only lunch and he was a reasonable man. So i did. Half way up the steps girls looked at me with cold eyes and i peered at them all, puzzled. The door opened and someone pushed past me, i'd been pissed all day so i yelled at them and the boy turned around to be Miroku, he smiled coolly down at me, he soluted, "Yo." it was rubbing off on everyone...

Everyone in the hall was staring at us, well.. me. My locker had graffitti all over which read,'Bitch. Whore' and other words making me seem awful. Miroku told Inuyasha to scratch them off, but i refused it and just made scratch marks all over. Rin was watching me the whole time, the noise sounded like nails on a chalk board making everyone around cover their ears. The sound made demons the most and they came to snarl at me to stop, but.. i had to. Almost everyone was glaring too and i was giving them the look that told them to piss off.

Noone bothered me on the way down the hall, there was knew news anyway, "I heard inuyasha threw the first punch.." muttered a demon boy, "No way, it was that dilequent Minomaru, the one who hangs with Naraku." Snorted a blonde mortal. Inuyasha and Minomaru fought..? why.. My speed paced up as i passed by the office, i stood near the corner to listen in on her open window.

"You two boys are always like this, why can't ye just get along?" the principal Kaede stated, "Ye must work together and sort out ye differences.." she advised and dismissed them, they both silently went out, as the door clicked i hoped up gracefully to the windowsill, "Lady Kaede, whats wrong?" my voice was but a whisper, "They must work out there differences, ye are trying to fight their father's battles.." she murmured. I nodded silently and left.

The door to the Inu's showed a sign of light in Inuyasha's room, it was 11. Should i knock i might get in trouble, i did anyway and Inuyasha answered the door, "Are you herefor Sakura?" he asked, i looked at him baffled with a look that showed i didn't know she was here. He ushered me inside and led me upstairs, i sat silently on his bed. The question slipped out, "Why are you fighting Minomaru?" he turned around and looked at me sternly, "Why are you fighting..?" he retorted and i glared. Bastard.. i walked to Sesshoumaru's room since he must be awake, the door swung open and he grabbed me roughly, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in whisper, i looked down.

The moon shawn on his face and by the look he had, i'd have to tell him straight on why not, "I came here, i went back to school to tell you, but i had to scratch up my locker so no one would see the words.." He made a look, "that was you..?" i looked at him sheepishly, he stood up straight and put his arms softly around my waist giving me butterflies, he pulled me closer and i looked up. He leaned down the rest of the way and planted kisses on my lips, my hand went up behind his head and the other rested on his left shoulder. I loved him and he knew it, we fell onto the bed, his hands tracing up my sides sending shivers, he kissed my neck lightly making me gasp slightly, we started to kiss eachother lightly trailing kisses along eachother's necks and chests, the moon shone in making a blue light rain in, he ran one hand on my cheek and placed his other around me, he laid up against the wall on his back as i cuddled close to him, we laid there until we fell asleep.

I went home the next morning to get my bag, "Hakaru.." my mother called, i stiffened slightly and turned around, she smiled softly, " I must tell you and i'm going to tell you now... _we're moving_.."


	15. This can't be!

Yay, almost finished. ^^

15: This can't be!

I stood in the doorway, "What..?" the words echoed over and over.

"We're moving.." She sat in the chair staring at me intently, i started to shake my head, "No, no, no.." I mumbled over and over. I turned in the doorway, " I'm not leaving, not Sesshoumaru, i can't leave him.." i burst through the door knocking over my sister Sakura, i didn't care. My breathing became shallow, i didn't know where i was going, i ended up at the Inu's. The screen door was open, i knocked quietly. "Hold back the tears.." i thought as Inutaishou opened the door, they flooded down my face as he pulled me inside, "I don't want to go!!" i sobbed over and over, confusion showed on his face, "Shh, calm down, go where..?" he asked soothingly, between gasps I said, "We're.. ." i sniffled, he looked at me in disbelief and pulled me close, i could tell he was shaking his head.

Inuyasha bounded down the steps and halted in the kitchen doorway, "What's wrong with her?" he asked sniffing the air, my tears reeked of salt.

INuyasha saw the expression on his father's face and slowly walked over, "Dad..?" worry streaked over his handsome features, "What's wrong..?"

He growled lightly, "These girls are leaving.. moving away." as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Inuyasha spun and banged his hand against the wall, leaving a hole. His teeth bared he spoke, "No! They can't leave us!" his voice was filled with pleading and anger.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru looked down at me, "Fluffy.." i choked, " I'm moving away.." his eyes filled with what seemed like horror. He looked down hiding them, "Heh, W-what..?" he tried to sound casual but hurt was in his locked eyes, "My mothers making me move, again.." i trailed off and tried to remeber all the times, there was crying in the distance. Everyone knew it was Sakura, Inuyasha swiftly jumped out the window.

We all sat in the hall, the boys baffled. Sakura and I were crying hysterically. Inutaisho stood, "We.. can't keep them here forever. Boys, take them home." He sounded like he was defeated, Inuyasha looked defiantely at his father. He picked up Sakura and carried her upstairs. The house was silent again, there was a long pause, " Hakaru, when are you leaving..?" Sesshoumaru's voice was hoarse, why?. I swallowed, "I dunno Fluffy, i didn't ask.." my words came out in a whisper, he grabbed my hand slightly and led me upstairs.

Inutasihou's POV

"My boys.." I smirked, "know just how to cheer ladies up." i took a sip of my coffee.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I had a tight grip on her wrist, i pulled her into my room and shut the door, i pushed up against her. I let out a sigh and ran a hand up her back, goosebumps started to form. I smirked and started to nip her neck.

Author's POV

My breath came out in long sighs, my face was starting to get hot. His breath was warm on my neck and collar bone. His eyes met mine, "Fluffy.." i said softly, i tried to tiptoe to kiss him, he pushed up against me and we fell back on the bed, he started to unbutton his shirt. His breathing seemed loud, it was the only thing i could hear aside from my heart pounding and the noises from Inuyasha's room. I pulled my tanktop off and his lips met mine, we kissed repeatedly not making a sound, his hands around me.

He leaned in on my neck and lingered before he decided to kiss it, "Pups." he whispered, his nickname for me since i was part fox demon. My breath quickened as he pressed his chest against mine, the warmth of our bodies burned into me. My hands went around his neck lazily, i nipped his ear and kissed his neck lightly, "Press harder.." he mumbled, i smirked enjoying his supence. We fell back onto his bed, he started to undo my jeans, i gasped slightly as he bit my neck, i had just been marked his mate..

The next morning i woke up in Fluffy's bed nude. He wasn't there, i could smell his scent and hear water running, A shower?. Shock hit me as i realized what we did last night. I felt my neck were his bite mark was. I'd have to stay now, what would my demon friends think of this? Somehow over this past month, Ayame became my friend, she would smell his scent all over my in first period...

***

The teacher wacked a ruler on the desk, "Class!" she sqwuaked, "We have a new student.." she said dreamily looking at who ever was in the door way, i leaned forward to see who it was, dread peeled at my face.

He bowed, " I'm Kei Ryuuji." he stated grinning when he saw me. Everyone looked at me, i sank in my chair. I watched sensei boast about him, until i wasn't even payin attention, "Can have this seat?" someone asked Yura, who sat beside me. She shrugged and reched a hand up to the boy's face, "My, you're handsome." she said turning it this way and that.

He sat beside me and smiled weirdly, "Hi we've met before." he said extending a hand, i looked at it blankly, "Yeah.. heh heh." i said uneasy.

Goddamit, friggen' Kei. Whys he even here? He stared at me the whole class, which made him seem creepier. The bell rang and i bolted for the door, someone grabbed my wrist, "Ayame, i'll pay you back i swear." i said turning, Kei grinned. People watched us as they walked by, he eyed me intently, "I have to meet my boyfriend.." i stated, he glared slightly, "Right,right. A jock?" he asked sourly, i shook my head.

"What the hell?!" someone yelled, everyone looked at Inuyasha who was pushing people aside towards us, "What d'you think yer doing talkin' to my brother's girl?" he asked angrily. The boy grinned and shook his head, "Catching up is all." he stated and started to walk off, Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards us, "Better piss of or i'll have ta use tetsaiga on you." he threatened. Kei smirked and strode off, i could see Rin had taken a liking to him for his looks or rebound, either way i didn't care how she used that playboy stalker.

Sesshoumaru walked by them towards us, "What's he doing here little brother?" he and Inuyasha discussed it for awhile and he strode over to me.

"If he touches you in English he's dead." he threatened angrily, I shook my head and sighed deeply, Oh boy...


	16. Rippling Tears & A new beginning

The song was too long so I shortened it. ^^

16: Rippling Tears & A new beginning.

Things became more hectic over the next few days. Sesshoumaru would be waiting for me in the hall.

"There's a karaoke night coming up." He smirked at me, "Shall we go, and would you like to sing..?" I looked at him intently, and nodded. Why not, it could be fun.

Kei stood in the hall, he poked me jokingly. Fluffy growled, "It's OK." I said, his eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to defend him?" he asked angrily, I shook my head. His ran a clawed hand on my cheek and stopped at my neck. I gulped, he smirked. "I'd never hurt you" he mumbled nuzzling me, I giggled.

Fluffy picked my song, "Which is it?" I asked eyeing him, trying to figure out. A smile crossed his lips.

I went up and started to sing, 'You lie, silent there before me. Your tears, they mean nothing to me. The wind, howling at the window. The love you never gave, I give to you. Really don't deserve it. But now there's nothing you can do. So sleep in your only memory of me. My dearest mother. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye. It was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well). Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye. Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye. So insignificant. Sleeping dormant deep inside of me. Are you hiding away lost? Under the sewers. Maybe flying high in the clouds. Perhaps you're happy without me. So many seed have been sown in the field and who could sprout up so blessedly if I had died. I would have never felt sad at all. You will not hear me say I'm sorry'

The music trailed off, I looked down blushing as people clapped. Fluffy stood near the stage waiting, "Not bad. I approve." He murmured, I grinned and poked him, "What are you, my father?" I said jokingly. My smiled faded, there was a scent in the room that I hated, and the person was coming towards us. Kei.

Fluffy pulled me close and nuzzled my neck slightly, people were staring. Trying to change the subject so I wouldn't notice the staring I asked, "Are you going to sing..?" I looked at him hopefully, "Certainly, what makes you think I wouldn't?" A smile tugged on my lips, I loved his velvety calm voice. We leaned into each other, but he cleared his throat. Why? Oh that. I looked at Kei standing across from us watching us intently. Smirking I kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek and strode over to him.

He smiled delighted as I walked over to him, don't be so happy. I thought as I spoke, "What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly, he was taken aback by my tone. He shrugged and looked around, "No reason, my girl said they had this here so. I decided to come." He stated coolly, my eyes narrowed as I eyed him suspiciously. Sesshoumaru put his arm around my waist, "Is he bothering you?" he asked in a low tone, and I shook my head. We walked off as they were going to announce someone's name. We stopped the name echoed, "Number 11. Kei Ryuuji singing: Look me in the eyes.

He got on stage and looked at me while he sang, 'When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me' my eye twitched, is he serious? I thought trying to stifle a laugh, I ran outside and started to laugh hysterically, "What's wrong?" Fluffy asked looking at me like I was a crazy person. My smiled beamed as I told him how stupid that song was, he chuckled slightly. I wiped my eyes, "Oh God. That guy is just funny" I stated laughing. We ran inside when the announcer called Sesshoumaru. He jumped on stage and grabbed the microphone as the music started, 'Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you. Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you.' ~The guitar and drum solo~ 'As years go by I race the clock with you, but if you died right now you know that I'd die too, I'd die too. You remind me of the times when I knew who I was (I was), but still the second hand will catch like it always does. Will make the same mistakes. I'll take the fall for you. I hope you need this now 'cause I now I still do.' His voice was soft and sounded almost comforting, his singing was really good. 'Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you. Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you.' ~Guitar and drum solo~ 'Should I bite my tongue? Until blood soaks my shirt. We'll never fall apart tell me why this hurts so much. My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you, But still will say, "Remember when?" just like we always do, just like we always do. Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'd spill my heart for you. Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'd spill my heart for you. Yeah I'd spill my heart! Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!' ~Guitar and drums solo~ 'My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you, we made the same mistakes. Mistakes like friends do. My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you. We made the same mistaaakes. Until the day I die, I'd spill my heart for you, for you. Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'd spill my heart for you, for you. Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'd spill my heart for you. Until the day I die (Until the day I die) until the day I die!'

All the girls around me cheered and boys looked at him enviously. He stared blankly at the crowd and our eyes locked, it seemed like everyone knew since they all made a pathway. Which led to me, he walked over to me slowly and put his hands on my waist, I rested mine around his head as I got butterflies, "Fluffy." I whispered as we leaned into each other. Everyone watched as we kissed.

We went into his room quietly, "Looks like I'm not leaving for at least 2 more years." I stated with a smirk, he looked at me confused. I sighed and shook my head, "Looks like someone got my mother promoted." I said happily, I knew it was Inutaishou he must of did it for his boys. Plus, he liked us more than most of their girls. So, it was alright with me. Sesshoumaru leaned forward to nuzzle my neck making us fall back as his body weight leaned on mine. I breathed in heavily as he ran his hand on my thigh and started to kiss me. Usually people would call it a make out but I'd just call it kissing repeatedly (with no tongue). He started to unbutton his shirt while I took of mine. We leaned into each other as he put his hand on the small of my back, I loved him so much. Even if people thought we were too young to love, I did and would forever and ever. ~

THE END.

Yay, I'm finally done! Hope you liked it!


End file.
